List of Super Mario 64 Adventure Missions
List of all the Missions in Super Mario 64 Adventure. Mushroomy Path * The help on the Board (Hint: The Player must grab boards scattered across the first area) * The Poison Jungle (Hint: The Player must explore the 2nd Area of the Jungle in the first area of Mushroomy Path) * Bob-omb Invasion (Hint: The player must Destroy all Bob-ombs) * The Curse of Peewee Piranha (Hint: The Player must guide through the Egg area and Defeat Peewee Piranha) * Mushroomy Place (Hint: The Player must guide through a Mushroom Area) Wet-Dry Place * The Challenging Course (Hint: The player has to complete a Course, Wet area only) * A-mazing Pyramid (Hint: the Player must guide through a Maze inside a Pyramid, Dry area only) * Sandboarding time (Hint: the player must complete a Sandboarding course, Dry area only) * Mecha Cotta's Private Pillar (Hint: the player must find a Hole and Defeat Mecha Cotta, Wet area only) * Tower Power Time (Hint: The Player must guide through the Mazing Pyramid one last time and Defeat Tower Power Pokey, Dry area only) Sea of Doom * Sea through the open Sea (Hint: The player must complete a Speed boat course) * Fishbone Ship (Hint: The player must Explode a Pirate Ship controlled by Fishbones) * WAVES! (Hint: The player must avoid Waves in the 3rd area of the Sea of Doom) * Fishbone's Revenge (Hint: The player must go to the Basement of the Fishbone Pirate ship and Defeat the Captain of the ship) * Kingfin's Revenge (Hint: the player must go behind the Fishbone Pirate ship and Defeat Kingfin) Magma World * The sinking Magma Building (Hint: the player must guide through A magma Building while it's sinking) * Mr. Blargg's Fireball challenge (Hint: the player must go to Mr. Blargg and complete his challenge) * Grumble Volcano (Hint: The player must guide through the Volcano) * The maze building (Hint: the player must find the Power star in the Maze Building) * The Fire Piranha (Hint: The player must defeat Fiery Dino Piranha, who is located in a Magma egg area) Deep Dark Mansion * the Deep Dark Dangerous Basement (Hint: The Player must guide through the Mansion's Basement) * Boo's Keys (Hint: the player must grab keys from Boos to get to the Backyard) * The Lonely Boo (Hint: The Player must find a Lonely boo) * Bouncy room (Hint: the player must go to the bouncy room and bounce to the Power star) * The dangerous Bouldergeist (Hint: the player must go to the backyard and go to the Graveyard and defeat Bouldergeist) Sky Temple * To the sky (Hint: The player must guide through the indoors of the Temple) * The Bob-omb Invation strikes back (Hint: The player must destroy all bob-ombs) * Ball course (Hint: the player must guide through a Star ball challenge to get the Power star) * A-mazing Cloud path (Hint: The player must go to the Cloud path at the start) * The Giga Sauser (Hint: the player must go behind the Temple and defeat Gigaleon) Bowser's Magma Fortress * Mr. Blargg's 2nd Challenge (Hint: the player must clear Mr. Blargg's challenge one last time) * Meteor Race (Hint: the player must head to the top of the Fortress's Castle walls and complete a Temple Run-like Challenge while avoiding Meteors) * Another Volcano (Hint: the player must go into Grumble Volcano one last time) * Building Guide (Hint: the player must guide through a nearby Building) * The Final Battle (Hint: The player must go into a Tube and Defeat Bowser and grab the Final power star)